


Since when does Tech Support have such hot employees?

by IluvLxLight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Rey and Finn are best friends, Tech Support
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvLxLight/pseuds/IluvLxLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Finn's laptop breaks down he is forced to go get it looked at. While at Tech Support, Finn is pretty sure the guy working there is flirting with him. Not knowing what to do. Finn goes to Rey's house to get some of her advice but instead gets a crazy plan to win some guys heart or whatever.<br/>or the one where Finn and Poe meet at a Tech Support shop and Rey is just a really good friend, who knows when a man is flirting with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since when does Tech Support have such hot employees?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!! There will be more!! So stay tuned!!!

Rey lets out a sigh as she pauses her movie, her doorbell ringing in the background. Finn. Her best friend. He was a great guy but he had tend to show up at random time to freak out about something. He wasn't good with technology so he'd just show up at her house or her work, wherever she was. After opening the door and quick greetings, they take a seat in her living room.

"I need your help." Finn says in a frantic voice. He looks out of breathe and really freaked out.

"What's wrong?" She says, starting to get worried.

"Remember how you told me to get my laptop checked out because it was acting up?"

"Yeah, of course but what does that have anything to-"

"I think the man at the shop was hitting on me." Finn lets out a shaky breathe, cutting her off.

"What?"

"He was flirting, I think"

"Tell me all that happened."

"Well... I went to the shop and he took a look at it and said it needs to be fixed for quite a lot of money too. Then I started shirking because they didn't have heat in the shop. He saw this an asked if I was cold, I said yes but it was ok. He then offered me his jacket." Finn paused for a breath. "I refused but he gave it to me anyways and told me to keep it because I looked great in it and it suite me."

"Oh my god, Finn! You totally new to use that as an excuse to go see him again."

"What? No! I can't do that! What if he doesn't like me? Or thinks I'm some creep because he was just being kind and never wanted to see me again?" Finn shouts at her. "I can't do it. I won't."

"You are doing it even if I have to drag your ass down there. He will love you. It was totally flirting."

After awhile of arguing Finn finally agreed to do it. Rey was obviously more excited than him about it.

******

The next morning Rey pretty much dragged Finn off her couch, where he had spent the night, and forced him to get ready. Tech support opened at 9:00pm and it was 8:23pm. Rey just hoped this guy is here today too. After a fast paced breakfast, they headed out to tech support. Finn freaking out the whole car ride.

"This was a terrible decision. Turn around. I want to go back home."

"Finn, you always try to take the easy way out, especially when it comes to dating but not this time. you are going to go in there and get yourself a boyfriend."

"But-"

"No buts. Kylo Ren is throwing a Christmas party in two days, do you want to go alone?"

Finn grudgingly agreed. As the pulled into a random parking space. Finn felt his nerves shooting through the roof but Rey forced him out of the car and into the shop. He locked eyes almost instantly with the man from the previous day. The man smiles at him and gives him a small wave. Just as Finn trys to leave, Rey shoves him forward and he stumbles into the desk. He blushes hard and lets out a small chuckle as the man in front of him laughs. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I just came to return your jacket."

"No."

"Um... What?"

"I told you that you can keep it, so keep it." 

"But it's yours. I couldn't."

"If I take you out to dinner, will you keep it?"

"What?"

"Dinner, you and me, tonight."

"Oh..uh... Sure."

"Ok. Give me your number."

Finn gives the man his number and then leaves quickly with Rey. His cheeks blushing the whole ride to Rey's house but instead of pulling into Rey's driveway, they pull into the Malls parking lot. He gives her a strange look.

"We need to get you a nice outfit for tonights date!" She shouts out at him and he can't help but agree, he doesn't own much clothes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts: http://slashshipperandwriter.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
